A partir de una foto
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Lo que parece un día más de rutina enviando a Kanaria para que le tomara fotos a las muñecas acaba trayendo un nuevo interés para nuestra Micchan. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Este fic lo hago a través de un pedido de parte de Kiw-chan que no pude negar (la idea era muy buena como para rechazarla), así que aquí les dejo este oneshot para el disfrute de quien pase a leer. Rozen Maiden es propiedad exclusiva de PEACH-PIT.

**A partir de una foto**

Esperaba tranquilamente sentada mientras contemplaba por enésima vez en el día uno de sus álbumes de fotos favorito, lleno de fotos de muñecas delicadamente vestidas por ella misma. Esperaba que su muñeca viviente pudiese regresar con nuevas noticias acerca de aquellas otras muñecas que se movían solas y añadir las fotos que tomara Kanaria a su vasta colección.

Finalmente llegó y le dio su cámara, era hora de ver el resultado del arduo trabajo de su querida amiga peliverde.

Veía maravillada las innumerables fotos que Kanaria había tomado impecablemente a aquellas cuatro muñecas que se encontraban regularmente concentradas en una sola casa que ella jamás en su vida había visitado. La chica supuso que algún día debería probar suerte y visitar aquella casa personalmente, hasta que vio una foto que convirtió esa ambición en una decisión ya tomada.

Mitsu: Kana, ¿quién es este niño que aparece al fondo de la sala?- le muestra la foto a su muñeca y ella da el respectivo vistazo.

Kanaria: Según tengo entendido, él es el médium de tres de las muñecas que están todas las tardes en la sala. Su nombre es Jun Sakurada-kashira.

Mitsu: ¿Jun... Sakurada?- levanta una ceja, pensando que aquel nombre era un tanto divertido.

Luego de guardar e imprimir cada una de las fotos que su querida muñeca tomó, la chica contempló con admiración cada una de esas obras, vio con detenimiento la perfección en la elaboración de cada muñeca, y sin darse cuenta también contempló un rato al chico que estaba sencillamente al fondo de la sala, pasando de largo.

Kanaria: ¿Quieres que vaya a tomar más fotos-kashira?- preguntaba justo cuando estaba lista para salir una vez más a espiar a sus hermanas menores.

Mitsu: Te agradecería que así lo hagas. Aquí tienes mi cámara- la muñeca italiana recibe con mucho gusto el bien más preciado de su médium-. Procura sacarle unas buenas fotos a Jun-k... a las muñecas, quise decir- su muñeca alza una ceja un tanto extrañada, pero igual se va a cumplir con su misión.

Nuestra querida "Micchan" se sienta un rato antes de irse a trabajar, pensando algo consternada por lo que estaba diciendo sin pensar ¿Sacarle fotos a un niño que ni conocía? Eso era ridículo, no podía ser posible que le indicara a su querida muñeca que hiciese algo así. Por alguna razón el rostro de ese chico llamado Jun se quedó estampado en la cabeza de Mitsu y no pudo quitárselo por más que intentó distraerse con lo que fuera antes de irse. Sentía un gran interés de ir a aquella casa, hacerles visita por primera vez, conocer aquel lugar y saluda a Jun... a las muñecas, era incomprensible que Jun llamara de súbito la atención de la fotógrafa incluso más que aquellas cuatro adorables muñecas. Ya era la hora, debía irse a trabajar.

* * *

**Por la noche**

La muñeca se queda esperando un poco más de lo normal por la llegada de su médium. Micchan se había quedado algo perdida en las nubes a mitad de camino, por lo que llegó más tarde de lo normal. La muñeca italiana entrega la cámara y Mitsu empieza a imprimir las fotografías. Al principio iba todo bien, no había ninguna novedad en el frente y las fotos salían geniales. Había que reconocer que Kanaria se esmeró en conseguir muy buenos ángulos para capturar las imágenes de sus hermanas. Pero hubo un momento en el que la chica imprime las últimas fotos, pero en estas no estaban las muñecas, sino aquel extraño pelinegro que simplemente estaba sentado frente a la computadora haciendo quién-sabe-qué, ni rastro había de las Rozen Maiden en esas capturas.

Mitsu: ¿Pero qué hiciste, Kana?- pregunta extrañada al ver esas fotos.

Kanaria: Tú me dijiste que también querías ver unas buenas capturas de Jun. No tengo la culpa, y tampoco fui yo quien se interesó por él-kashira- responde burlona y un poco pícara, haciendo sonrojar un poco a su médium.

Mitsu: ¿P-pero qué estás diciendo, Kana? Esas no son más que tonterías, mi amor es únicamente para mi dedicación y las muñecas. No tengo tiempo para perderlo en hombres ni en nada más- se cruza de brazos y voltea algo indignada la mirada.

Kanaria: Vamos, Micchan. No me vas a negar que quedaste alelada cuando viste la foto en la que aparecía ese chico detrás de las otras Rozen Maiden-kashira.

Mitsu: ¿En serio crees que sería capaz de traicionar mi afición por ustedes sólo para ir detrás de un chiquillo que ni conozco?- pregunta con gesto indignado y mirando a los ojos a su muñeca.

Kanaria: No quiero decir que me vas a dejar ni nada de eso- le da un abrazo a su médium sin cortar el contacto visual-. Sólo estoy diciendo que te ves un poco interesada por Jun, así que tal vez podrías acompañarme para ir a conocerlo, o al menos conocer a las demás muñecas-kashira.

Mitsu: Dame una razón por la que podría ir- inquiere haciendo un puchero.

Kanaria: Mañana estás libre, por lo que nada te podría impedir acompañarme-kashira- esa sola razón fue un impacto directo para la médium.

Mitsu: Ay, mi Kana. Me enfadaría muchísimo si no fueras tan linda y adorable- suspira antes de lanzar su golpe letal- ¿¡QUÉ HARÍA YO SIN TI, MI KANA!?

Kanaria: ¡Suéltame, Micchan! ¡Me estás derritiendo la cara-kashira!- trata como puede de zafarse del abrazo de la mujer, pero sus intentos son inútiles.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Finalmente era el momento, pero la fotógrafa no se sentía lista para pasar de la entrada del jardín de aquella casa. Kanaria trata empujándola unas cuantas veces, pero Micchan petrificada era demasiado para la pobre muñeca y sus inútiles intentos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, aún cuando sabía que no había una razón para estarlo. Las hermanas menores de su muñeca estaban allí adentro, con esa razón debería ser suficiente para entrar casi por asalto a aquella casa; y además podría demostrar a Kanaria que no sentía absolutamente nada por aquel niño desconocido. Entonces no debía haber ninguna razón para estar nerviosa. No sería hasta que Nori abre la puerta y sale para hacer unas compras que la fotógrafa se da cuenta y da un respingo algo asustada casi al punto de caerse. Nori parpadea algo confundida por aquella extraña visitante.

Nori: Etto... ¿Quién es usted?- pregunta de la manera más simple posible, aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Kanaria.

Mitsu: Ehhhh... Vine p-para...- mira a todos lados, en busca de algún milagro o una señal que le indicara qué excusa decir, hasta que ve a un profesor que pasaba casualmente por allí- V-vi-vine para... ¡Soy de la secundaria y quisiera hacer una visita a Sakurada-kun! ¿Se encuentra él en casa?- la italiana se da un facepalm al ver cómo su médium no tuvo una mejor idea, pero para Nori eso fue muy convincente.

Nori: Sí está, se encuentra en casa. Es usted bienvenida a pasar, sensei- abre dócilmente la puerta, permitiendo así la entrada de las dos intrusas en casa.

La casa no era para nada lo mejor que Mitsu haya visto en su vida, era más bien sencilla, muy agradable para dar un ambiente familiar aún estando vacía la entrada. Micchan y Kana no vieron a nadie en un principio, además que Nori se fue a causa de la prisa que tenía, así que no les quedó de otra que estar en la sala a la espera de que alguien pasase por ahí.

Mitsu: Buuu. Esperaba algo más entretenido para empezar esta visita, Kana- dijo cuando finalmente perdió la paciencia, y su muñeca no respondió, sino que se mantenía en su asiento casi dormida-. Tal vez debamos buscar a las muñecas y proceder a invitarlas ahora, ¿no crees?

La italiana sólo acierta a levantarse para apoyar a su médium en la búsqueda. No debía ser difícil en una casa común y corriente, pero para fortuna de las polizonas hacen acto de presencia tanto las muñecas como el chico al último momento.

Jun: Ustedes sí que son escandalosas, y además...- tanto él como las Rozen Maiden que lo acompañaban se quedan viendo algo impresionados la peculiar visita que acababan de recibir.

Suiseiseki: Etto... ¿Bienvenidos-desu?

Hinaichigo: ¡Hola, Kanaria!- corre para abrazar a la peliverde- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-nano.

La chica infiltrada por su parte se sostenía con fuerza al sofá para no saltar como fiera sobre las nuevas muñecas, pero el impulso interno fue demasiado para ella, así que al final acabó mostrando su "saludo" a las desprevenidas muñecas ante la mirada sorprendida de Jun. Luego de unas cuantas presentaciones llegaría el turno de Jun de saludar, a lo que Mitsu de pronto se siente algo embobada ante la voz del muchacho. Su voz era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

**Media hora más tarde**

Kanaria y Hinaichigo no perdieron el tiempo para recuperar la costumbre de jugar juntas, aunque Suiseiseki también aprovecha para molestarlas cada dos minutos. Shinku y Souseiseki sólo se dedican a mirar el show de marionetas. Esta situación dejaba a Mitsu y Jun sentados en el comedor con dos platos de cereal en la mesa. Aún no habían intercambiado palabras luego de haberse saludado, y ya el silencio se estaba tornando fastidioso para la fotógrafa, por lo que finalmente dio el paso que Kanaria tanto la había invitado a dar.

Mitsu: ¿Tú nombre es Jun, verdad?- estaba muy sonrojada como para mirar a los ojos al muchacho.

Jun: Pues sí, pero tú no has dicho tu nombre- inquiere algo interesado, cosa que Mitsu interpretó como una oportunidad.

Mitsu: Bueno, me llamo Mitsu, pero mis amigos siempre me llaman Micchan.

Jun: ¿Micchan? No suena nada mal, para ser sincero- el sonrojo de Mitsu se acrecienta más al creer que Jun opinaba así de su apodo.

Mitsu: ¿E-en serio crees que es lindo cuando me llaman Micchan?- estaba ilusionada con que no fuera un sueño o se estuviera engañando, pero si fuese así acabaría sufriendo mucho.

Jun: B-bueno... sí, es verdad, es un lindo nombre- el chico falla en esconderle a tiempo que se estaba sonrojando.

Las muñecas seguían distraídas en sus propias actividades, por lo que no había manera de romper el ambiente que se estaba formando entre ambos humanos. Mitsu por una vez estaba aceptando que sí le gustaba el chico nuevo, y las señales que estaba notando eran claro indicio de que podría tener una oportunidad, y si había un momento para aprovecharla sería ahora.

Mitsu: ¿No hay alguien que te guste, Jun-kun?- casi parecía una única palabra por lo rápido que habló.

Jun: ¿Eh? P-pues no... digo... No estoy saliendo con nadie... ¿Porqué preguntas, M-Micchan?

Era de oro esa oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharlo. Su muñeca hizo hasta lo imposible para lograr esto por ella, y sería muy tonto desperdiciar semejante esfuerzo.

Mitsu: Conozco u-una buena película que quizás te interese ¿Estarías dispuesto a acompañarme el próximo sábado a verla?

Jun: ¿Es una cita?- el pelinegro no se podía creer que una chica lo invitara, debía estar soñando para que algo tan retorcido como esto estuviese sucediendo.

Mitsu: Digo nada más que si te apetece podríamos salir, pero si no quieres entonces ni modo, Jun-kun- los nervios estaban matando a la chica, y además era como una proeza que pudiera hablar con tanta claridad a pesar de todo.

Jun: S-supongo que no estaría mal conocer personas nuevas y eso, aunque no esté acostumbrado... Creo que acepto, Micchan.

La fotógrafa se sentía en las nubes, era casi la misma sensación cuando quería brincarle encima a Kanaria para abrazarla, pero esta vez sentía que quería llegar más lejos, y como bien conocemos su pésima capacidad para reprimir sus impulsos, no pudo evitar saltar sobre la mesa, tumbar los platos en el proceso y besar al chico. El estrépito resultante hace que las muñecas se alarmaran y voltearan a ver qué estaba pasando, y lo que ven es a dos humanos tirados en el suelo empapados con la leche y el cereal, los platos tirados en el suelo y la mesa ligeramente movida a un lado.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero qué...?

Shinku: En serio pensé que estabas muy grandecito para jugar de esa manera, Jun.

Kanaria: _"Creo que Micchan se ha pasado otra vez-kashira"_

Mitsu: Etto... Creo que puedo explicarlo...

Las muñecas fijan su atención en Micchan, pero lejos de empezar a razonar sus argumentos, empieza a sudar frío y tartamudear al darse cuenta de su situación; con la ropa empapada, encima de Jun, las muñecas alcanzaron a ver cómo lo besó, y además no había explicación convincente para la actitud que de pronto había tenido. Sin embargo, al final no es ella quien responde a la curiosidad de varias de las muñecas, sino Jun.

Jun: Shinku, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, creo que voy a tener que salir el sábado- la inglesa levanta una ceja al no comprender del todo lo que quiso decir.

Shinku: ¿Y qué hay con eso, Jun? últimamente sales para estudiar.

Jun: Me refiero a que... que voy a tener una cita y... bueno... quisiera que se cuidaran y...

Hinaichigo: Jun ¿Qué es una cita-nano?

Suiseiseki: ¿Quién es tu novia-desu?

Shinku: La médium de Kanaria es tu nueva novia, ¿o me equivoco?

Jun tuvo algunas dificultades para responder tantas preguntas juntas, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para explicar que aceptó salir con la fotógrafa. Hinaichigo continuaba haciendo preguntas porque no entendía del todo lo que significaba una cita, las gemelas miran expectantes a Jun durante la explicación, Shinku no sólo escuchó sino que también le dio unos cuantos consejos sobre cómo comportarse cuando se está con una dama, y Kanaria miraba sonriente a su médium. Todo salió mucho mejor de lo que habían previsto.

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

Finalmente regresaron con toda clase de nuevas experiencias y nuevas amistades. Mitsu logró acordar con las muñecas para vestirlas y tomarles fotos al día siguiente, y Jun la despidió de buena manera. Fue genial a pesar de todos los temores, e incluso aquella despedida había incluido que Jun le besara en la mejilla de una manera que casi le provoca un infarto a la chica. Kanaria se dedicaría a la cocina por esa noche para permitir descansar a su médium, y ella estaba tumbada en el sofá muy sonriente e ilusionada con la cita que habría de tener con el chico. De pronto recibe una llamada y responde.

Mitsu: Moshi moshi, Micchan al habla.

Jun: _Hola Micchan, vine para decirte que como me invitaste al cine, tal vez pueda retribuirte pagando si vamos a un restaurante o algo_\- la chica casi se muere de un sangrado fulminante.

Micchan: ¿Comer j-juntos? S-sí tú lo deseas... entonces está bien, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

Jun: _Adelante Micchan, pero pregunta rápido porque me cuesta evitar que la muñeca gruñona siga molestando a Hinaichigo_\- se escucha por el auricular un llanto proveniente de la francesa.

Mitsu: Escuché de parte de Kana que te costaba un poco socializar, pero conmigo casi fue instantáneo este acercamiento- traga grueso antes de formular su pregunta- ¿Porqué me aceptarías con tanta rapidez, Jun-kun?

Jun: _Es algo simple, eres la primera visita aparte de una compañera llamada Tomoe que no viene para hablarme de clases o estudios. No es que me moleste ahora, ya no, pero igual me parece reconfortante sentir este ánimo de una manera distinta, y por eso quise aceptar tu invitación_.

Kanaria: ¡Ya la cena está lista-kashira!- la chica acata el llamado de la peliverde y toma asiento para empezar a comer.

Mitsu: Ya veo. Es bueno ayudarte de esa manera, y espero poder estar ahí para ti nuevamente, Jun-kun- se sonroja de manera muy tierna y Kanaria la mira con interés.

Jun: _Claro, nos veremos pronto, Micchan_\- cuelga la llamada y Mitsu come con ganas.

Kanaria: ¿Qué fue te dijo Jun? Me imagino que te habrá dicho algo lindo-kashira.

Mitsu: No te haces una idea de qué tan lindo ha sido, mi Kana- ambas se alzan el pulgar muy alegres y continúan cenando.

Kanaria: Por cierto, ¿cuándo te cambiarás la ropa? Aún estás sucia por el cereal que botaste-kashira.

Mitsu: ¡Oh, no! ¡Se me había olvidado cambiarme!- se queja de sí misma y algo decaída se va bañar antes de continuar comiendo, mientras su muñeca ríe divertida ante el efecto del enamoramiento según sus observaciones.

**Fin**

* * *

Fumado como pocos oneshots románticos que haya hecho antes ¿verdad? Aunque algo tardío por no tener internet, igual les deseo un feliz San Valentín, especialmente a Kiw-chan, después de todo ella quería con ganas este oneshot :)

Hasta otra


End file.
